Naruto: Collection Of OneShots
by Souljah and a Gentleman
Summary: To keep it simple. My collection of Hinata and Naruto. Takes place in the future, some OC might occur. If interested take a look.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Ideas for one shots keep popping up in my head recently. So I decided to use one of my favourite anime couples to help bring them to life. This is mainly Naruto/Hinata. If I feel like more couples may be added. So in conclusion this is just my one- shot collection featuring those two. Read, Enjoy and Review. Constructive criticism always welcomed.

**Summary**: My collection of one-shots featuring Naruto X Hinata.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto and all works associated with Naruto. They are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Co.

* * *

**Midnight Stroll**

The radiance of the moon's beauty shone down on the village of Konoha. Its rays of light penetrated the blanket of darkness that brought tension to the hearts of its inhabitants. Much has changed these past years. Even with the fragile peace obtained from the climax of the last war, the villagers were uneasy. The cover of darkness provided no comfort from the relief of the sun's rays as it once did. Instead it brought tension due to the scars left by their enemies past. Many retreated to their homes for safety, for comfort and to share precious time with the one's they loved. The value of life was something they now understood all too well. There were a few that embraced the night and the silence it brought.

"There she goes again."

"Should we follow her?"

"Not the best plan."

"Why not?"

"She wants her privacy."

"Everybody does but it's our job to ensure the safety and security of every villager. Especially those heading outside the wall without a mission assignment."

"But she has requested to be left alone. At first she would be polite and ask the guards to refrain from following her. Then kunai would fly past the guards, narrowly missing vital parts. The last guard that didn't take her warning requested to be removed from guard duty. I asked him what happened but he said his pride as a man would not let him repeat those events."

"What does the Hokage say about this?"

"She's a member of the Konoha 12, she survived the last ninja war. If anyone that can pose a threat to her is so close to the village we have bigger things to worry about."

"So we should just let her go."

"Exactly rookie."

The guards just simply watched as the sultry figure drifted into the forest eventually out of sight. The moon reflected off her porcelain skin giving her an angelic glow as she moved. The silver lining on her kimono simply added to the effect. The lavender-eyed beauty navigated through the forest, gently striding without an apparent destination in mind. Her eyes conveyed a sense of worry and the language of her body spoke of angst. The deep breaths gave the feeling of unhappiness and the posture of her shoulders displayed a look of burden. But as the wind began to blow through her navy blue hair tossing it into the wind. The heavy feelings weighing on her mind seemed to become less and less and joy slowly crept into her pace. She continued on her path until it met the edge of lake, her elegant figure reflecting on its surface. Kneeling down, she used the edge of her kimono's long sleeve to stir the water. She stared at the ripples of the lake and seemed to be relaxed by their gentle motions across the moon lit lake's face.

Suddenly deep veins appeared around her eyes, her body now alert and tense. Her eyes scanned for a threat but found none and in time she began to relax once again.

"A young lady should not be out by herself this late..." came a deep voice. The porcelain doll turned around, the veins once again present around her eyes. "Who knows who she could run into or what they would do to such prized beauty."

She now stood in a defensive stance, her eyes frantically searching for the source of the voice. The fact that this person was able to evade her piercing gaze seemed to worry her even more. That was when she felt a warm touch on her shoulder, she instinctively struck out but her attack only pierced the air behind her.

"You're going to have to be faster than that."

Her head turned from side to side, hoping to catch even a glimpse of the phantom. In a matter of seconds the phantom came into view, startling her as it appeared right in front of her. As she reached to strike, he once again vanished but not before letting his presence be known.

"Don't you think that's a better look?"

She was now beginning to feel a little threatened. It was not every day that someone was able to elude her gaze. The conversation from earlier this evening began to play in her head.

"My Lady, it is not wise to be taking a walk this late at night."

"A walk in Konoha has never hurt anyone." she curtly replied.

"That would be the case, but guards have mentioned that you always make your way out of the gates..."

"I did not know my affairs were a concern for the village's guards."

"It is part of their duty to report the activities of members of the village, especially an heir to one of the prestigious clans of Konoha."

"I will not be gone long and I think I am capable of handling myself."

"My Lady will you please reconsider. Even though there hasn't been any war or conflicts recently between the great nations. I do not think it best for you to offer yourself as a spark for the next Ninja War."

"I understand your worry and your concerns are duly noted, but no matter what you say I am still going for a stroll."

"My Lady, at least take a guard with you."

"Good-bye."

With a stern look on her face she adjusted her kimono, placing it properly on her shoulders. Once again into her defensive stance scanning, hoping to end this little game of cat and mouse. The phantom's laughter echoed throughout the darkness and the sound of this laughter placed her almost at ease. This caused a puzzled expression to come across her face. Then as it did once before, the chakra signature flashed into her view once again only this time behind her. He did disappear as he did once before but this time it was longer, more than enough for her to identify her assailant. That brief sense of relief was more than enough for the phantom to take advantage. Hinata could not help but let out a small scream as the chakra signal appeared in front of her and disappeared once again.

"Come on your making this too easy." teased the phantom voice.

Hinata looked down to see that her sash was no longer tied around her waist but at her feet. Out of nowhere a small gust of wind flew in her direction, parting the kimono and revealing her body.

"Seems you were expecting company later on. Or is that attire everyday apparel?"

Staying on guard she kneeled to the floor recovering her sash and putting in back in position. The veins in her eyes were still present by her body seemed to be more relaxed than it was before. A small smirk dawned on her face and she was off at full flight.

"Did you really think you could run away from me?" came the voice as Hinata zipped through the trees.

Ignoring her pursuer she continued on her path, darting back and forth in an attempt to cause as much problems for them as possible. In one quick movement she turned around and headed towards the lake.

"Here I thought it would be more of a chase. Time to end this."

Hinata's eyes went wide as numerous sparks of chakra appeared in her view and in a blaze she found her self being fondled from every angle. Her sash was once again removed and her kimono flew freely behind her in the wind leaving her body vulnerable to the groping assault of the phantom's touch. Hinata was determined to make it onto the lake. She refused to give in to the sensual touches of her pursuer and with a sudden burst she found herself in the middle of the lake. She stood, breathing heavily. Her kimono was in disarray, the right side falling off her shoulders with the left only being kept on by her elbow. She winced as the cold night air enveloped her exposed body but it was only momentary as she concentrated.

"So you basically ran around in a circle. Interesting strategy, unfortunately it won't work."

The veins around Hinata's eyes disappeared and her gaze fixated on the water's surface. 'He's coming' The surface of the water was disturbed and the ripples gave away the direction of the disturbance. Hinata stretched out her hands and spun quickly on her right foot, a wall of chakra began to surround her and the force caused the water below to wrap itself around her body forming a shield of water. Hinata then began to slow her rotation and eventually came to a halt as she realized that the attacker had abandoned his attempt. As the sphere of water collapsed, the veins in her eyes were once again present.

"That was a nice try. It would have worked if..."

Hinata's gaze quickly looked below her. She attempted to evade but it was too late. A hand emerged from beneath the surface latching onto her ankle strongly and pulling her back towards him. She struggled but the grip of the attacker was too powerful. She found her back pinned to his chest, with his hands clasping her arms.

"...I was behind you."

The stranger then leaned in and began to smell the side of her neck and let out a low feral growl that caused Hinata to blush deeply.

"Escaped the compound again I see."

"I didn't escape..."

The pursuer pulled her closer to his chest and nipped her behind her ear causing her to give out a small gasp. "Prisoners shouldn't lie."

Hinata whined a bit. "I didn't" she felt the grip tighten again. "I walked out the front gates."

"So if I happen to walk you back home. I shouldn't have to worry about your father or your cousin trying to seal off my chakra gateways for the millionth time."

This caused Hinata to giggle. "I think they gave up on that a long time ago. Neji's too busy with the twins and my father isn't as quick as he used to be."

"Sure doesn't stop him from trying."

She giggled once again. "I think it's sweet how you let him hit you now and again."

"Your pretty happy for a captive."

"It's because I love the prison I'm in."

"Is that so? So that means your ready for your punishment."

With a sly grin on her face, "You did see what I'm wearing under my Kimono."

"Oh yes I did. Yes I did." said her blonde haired pursuer as he carried her in his arms. Reaching the waters edge and laying her down with her kimono to keep her clean. The victor eyed his prize and with a devilish smile began his assault. The wind blowing through the forest howled, disturbing the silence of the night. Anyone listening to the whispers of the wind could hear its simple message. A simple message containing a single name.

"Seems Naruto-sama has returned from his mission."

"How did you know?"

"You'll learn rookie...you'll learn."

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you have it, let me know what you think. Look out for more in the future.


	2. Chapter 2: Stalking Mission

**Author's Note:** Ideas for one shots keep popping up in my head recently. So I decided to use one of my favourite anime couples to help bring them to life. This is mainly Naruto/Hinata. If I feel like more couples may be added. So in conclusion this is just my one- shot collection featuring those two. Read, Enjoy and Review. Constructive criticism always welcomed.

**Summary**: My collection of one-shots featuring Naruto X Hinata.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto and all works associated with Naruto. They are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Co.

* * *

**Stalking Mission**

It was spring time in Konoha, the flowers were blossoming and the forest of Konoha was now a myriad of colors. According to Rock Lee this time of the year was the perfect time for "Youthful Explosion" and that was something Hinata was observing at this moment. The notoriously timid one of the legendary Konoha twelve was on a mission, a mission of utter importance. A mission that could not be aborted and must succeed at any cost. She eyed her targets as they happily strode down the peaceful city streets of Konoha on a lovely spring day. The female target seemed to be on to her, the targets body language had become tense and was now becoming more vigilant. The target quickly turned her head around and examined the crowd behind her but to no avail.

Hinata panted heavily as she barely managed to duck behind a park bench along the sidewalk. She slowly peeped over the edge of the shrubs decorating the bench to establish the status of her targets. It seems that she was able to avoid being caught as they headed on their path. Hinata let out a sigh of relief and prepared to continue her observation of the couple, that was until she was caught off guard herself.

"Seems you're enjoying yourself on this fine day." came a familiar voice in her ear. Still startled she turned around and struck out at the source of the voice. She opened her eyes to see that nobody was in front of her. "I really need to stop scaring you. You are definitely going to kill me one of these days." said the newcomer with a toothy grin.

"Naruto!" she said scolding him for his behavior.

"It's not my fault you scare easily."

"You need to stop popping up behind me." she ordered as she turned her back to him to locate her targets.

"So I should only go behind you when you ask me?" he whispered seductively in her ear.

A slight blush came across her face; she cleared her throat and pretended to not hear Naruto. This action caused Naruto to grin from ear to ear. Hinata got up from behind the park bench with Naruto following after her. This caused a few brows to rise as the pedestrians passing by wondered what they were doing in such a concealed location. Hinata activated her byakugan and scoured the area for the familiar chakra signal.

"Ah they aren't far ahead" she said out loud.

Naruto with his sensitive hearing picked up what she said. "Who?"

"Don't worry." said Hinata trying to not let Naruto in onto what she was doing.

Deactivating her genkai, Hinata quickened her pace in order to keep up with her targets. Turning a few corners she was able to spot them and resumed her task of observation.

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." said Naruto in the most childish voice he could create.

"Its nothing." she repeated as she tip toed above the stranger walking in front of her.

Naruto, who was now intrigued gazed in the direction Hinata was looking and began to grin. Hinata looked around to see the toothy smile plastered on his face and gave him a questioning gaze.

"Awww, big sister is worried?"

"What are you talking about?" said Hinata in an attempt to feign ignorance. As her targets turned the corner she increased her pace to ensure that she didn't lose them.

"You're stalking your sister."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"NO IM NOT!" she said a tad loud, people turned to look at the pair which caused Hinata to blush deeply. Naruto on the other hand just gave his mischievous grin not bothered by the situation.

"You almost blew your cover."

"Because of you!" she hissed.

"See, I knew you were stalking her."

"I am not stalking Hanabi."

"Then your stalking Konohamaru? You shouldn't need to he is my underling after all."

"And that's the reason why I'm watching out."

"So what's that supposed to mean?" said Naruto.

"Sexy no Jutsu and Harem no Jutsu. Do I need to say anything more?"

"Those are A ranked jutsues, used only as a trump card in the heat of battle."

Hinata just looked at him with a skeptical gaze.

"Alright, fine but there is nothing wrong with the techniques."

"So explain the reason why the Hokage lectured you because you taught your genins that."

"I think it was the fact that he was defeated was the problem. But..."

Naruto didn't have a chance to finish as Hinata shot off in the distance and used a light post for cover.

"You know as a ninja, you could just cloak yourself and stealthily follow. I mean you are an expert assassin you know."

"Would you suggest creeping around Konoha using ninjitsu considering the level of tension?"

"You have a point."

"Thank you."

"But this really doesn't offer much cover." Naruto placed his hands on her hips. "Your curves will be noticed."

Hinata simply smacked his hands. "No!" she said firmly.

"No to what? I didn't do anything" said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"You know exactly what you're trying to do. No."

The couple followed the younger couple until they stopped in front of an ice cream stall. Hinata and Naruto peered from behind an alley causing questioning glares to be shot in their direction. Most of which were ignored and some were met with Naruto giving a goofy expression.

"See Konohamaru is being a perfect gentleman." Naruto's hands were smacked once again.

"Unlike his mentor." replied Hinata.

"So explain to me why you're following her?"

"Because it's her first date. I thought something was the matter when the normally icy Hanabi started asking me about make-up and...and...boys."

"At least it was Konohamaru, one prodigy with another."

"A prodigy who was mentored by you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were taught by Jiraiya and Kakashi."

"And?"

Hinata with a deep blush on her face just sighed. "Look where your hands are."

Naruto just smiled as he was caught with his hands fondling Hinata's breast.

"Like I said he has more of Asuma in him than me. So there isn't any need to worry."

"The fact that he has some of you is a need to worry."

"I would have you know, I was a saint when I was younger. I even reviewed the Pervy Sage's handiworks and kept my innocence. If anything I should be warning Konohamaru about the Hanabi."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hinata but as she realized that the couple was on the move again she darted off with Naruto once again in tow. As they made their way through the busy streets of Konoha, Hinata asked her question once again. "What do you mean by that?"

"If I remember correctly, someone was silently lusting after a certain yellow haired individual."

Her face flustered. "It was not lust and you know that!" she shouted. Once again gaining the attention of those in the marketplace. Sensing the disturbance the younger couple turned around to see what had grabbed the attention of everyone around them. They gazed in the same direction as everyone but saw nothing and continued on their journey.

"I know it wasn't" said Naruto with a toothy grin, kissing the Hyuuga heiress on her forehead. The compassionate kiss caused Hinata to blush as deep as she used to back in her childhood. She looked up at Naruto who had a charming smile on his face; she gave him a smirk and pushed him off.

"What was that for?"

"Your letting them get a way that's why?"

"So I had you stunned with my charming smile huh?" Hinata just rolled her eyes. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Hinata continued to ignore him. "You know how long I practiced that?"

Hinata giggled at Naruto. "Come on, we have to catch up." The couple decided it would be best if they stuck to the rooftops of Konoha, Hinata thought it would be best considering Naruto's tendency to cause her blow her cover. After a few minutes Naruto's attention and interest in the pursuit was waning.

"Hey Hinata..." he whined while leaning against the edge of the building. Hinata was intently gazing at Hanabi; she was noticing that Konohamaru was getting closer and closer.

"Hinata..." Naruto whined again, only to be ignored by Hinata once again. Seeing that he wasn't going to get any attention Naruto pouted and traced his fingers over the edge of the building, looking at the hustle and bustle below.

"Hinata, why don't we go out and leave them alone?" he suggested.

"Not right now, things are starting to get serious."

"They are holding hands, that's not serious. How about ramen?"

"Not now."

"Barbecue?"

"Later..."

"My place?"

"Fine, after this." Realizing what she agreed to, Hinata gave the now grinning Naruto a glare.

After a few more seconds of observation Naruto was back at it.

"Hinata..." Hinata continued to ignore Naruto and he pouted again. "Fine..." he mumbled to himself, and that was when a mischievous glint was seen in his eyes.

"Hinata..." he whined as before and got the same result, tracing his fingers on the rails again feigning disappointment.

Hinata on the other hand was intently watching Hanabi and Konohamaru, she was resisting the urge to read their lips but all thoughts about their conversation came to a halt as she spotted a familiar head of hair. She looked at the person standing at the ice cream vendor and could swear it was Naruto, but she looked to the right of her and saw that Naruto was still there.

"When did you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When did you make that clone?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hinata looked at the spot she saw Naruto but the stand out head of yellow spikes was no longer there. She scanned the crowd but saw not one strand of yellow hair. She looked at Naruto with a questioning gaze and got an innocent smile as her reply. Hinata looked at Naruto one more time and continued her observation of Konohamaru and Hanabi.

"They are getting a little too close..." she mumbled to herself. That was when her eyes widened as she now saw two spiky haired individuals instead of one. She rubbed her eyes but they were still there and she looked to see if Naruto was still there. She saw that he was staring at the sky...

'I didn't sense any movement at all, so when did he make those.' she said glaring at Naruto.

"What?"

"When did you?"

"Do what? I've been looking at the clouds all this time." said Naruto as he pleaded his innocence.

"I'm onto you, in fact..." Hinata performed a simple seal and created a Kage no Bushin of herself, its mission to watch Naruto. Satisfied with the precautions she took Hinata went back to watching her original targets.

"Now when did he put his arms around her, I knew it he's been..." Hinata's rant was cut short as she saw that the crowd below was now speckled with blonde haired individuals like Naruto. She dismissed the clone to see if Naruto even moved and inch and to add to her confusion she looked back at the crowd and there wasn't a single speck of yellow in the crowd. Hinata then formed a seal and attempted to dispel what she was convinced was a genjutsu. Naruto in response just raised his brow and shook his head. Hinata breathed in deeply and composed herself and went back to the young couple.

'I'm not going to let him distract me any more...' this goal lasted for approximately five seconds as in front of her appeared her favourite ice cream sundae, attached to the hand she knew too familiar. Startled Hinata fell back and right into the holder's arms.

"When did you?"

"You should eat it before it melts" Naruto instructed.

She turned her head and saw that the other Naruto was still there and with her porcelain eyes she stared into the cerulean eyes of Naruto questions in them. Naruto just gave off his trademark grin and with a simple nod the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I couldn't surprise you if you knew I was gone."

Hinata glared at Naruto, huffed and then grabbed the sundae and spoon out of his hands. She sat down, attacking the ice cream, her face still showing her mood.

"Thank You" she mumbled as the heavenly caramel and chocolate goodness started to relieve her anger. As she bit into a chocolate chunk her body began to shiver with delight and a blush of pleasure formed on her face.

"Piece of heaven?"

Hinata could only nod her head, she then exhaled and her face returned to normal. "So how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Move without me noticing?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve; I am the Demon Fox of Konoha you know." Hinata even forgot the question she asked him as she bit into another gooey chunk of chocolate. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Hinata's mission's objectives. He took a spoonful of his ice-cream and nonchalantly said. "Hmm seems they have left..." before stuffing his mouth full.

"Who?" said Hinata, absent minded because of the heavenly treat she was eating.

"Hanabi and Kono..." Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence. He just put in another spoonful and watched as Hinata began frantically searching for her targets.

"Where did he carry her off to?"

"By the bridge." informed Naruto.

"How did you know?"

"Because Konohamaru asked me a good spot to..." once again Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Naruto just sighed as he watched his girlfriend bound off towards the bridge that he used to meet as a genin. Naruto just sat on the railing and finished the rest of his ice cream, by this time Hinata was definitely closing in on the dating couple. Sensing Hinata's chakra Naruto did a small seal with his hand and disappeared, the next time he was seen was in front of Hinata. With her Byakugan activated, Hinata was startled by the huge chakra signal that just flashed in front of her. Caught off guard and being too close to alter her body she crashed right into the obstruction. The two bodies hurled off the rooftops and came crashing down in the trees near the outskirts. The few people that were there turned their gaze to the sudden noise; some even went to investigate what it was but found nothing.

Naruto stood behind a nearby tree, his hand covering Hinata's mouth and when the investigators became satisfied that nothing was there he let out a sigh of relief and let go of his arm.

"Sorry 'bout that, I guess I need a little more work on that."

"Apology accepted, now let's go and find them." said Hinata as she pulled Naruto along with her.

In what seemed like a few seconds, the bridge was in view but much to the disappointment of Hinata there was nobody there. She activated her genkai once again and found no trace of her targets.

"Where could they have gone?"

"Why not check out all the dating spots?"

"That's a good idea, let's go!"

"I was being sarcastic!" shouted Naruto as he watched girlfriend bound off.

This was the trend, place after place they checked but with no luck. Naruto was trying to convince Hinata that she should just let it go, that Hanabi would be alright. Ignoring Naruto's suggestions they continued on their futile search until with the sun setting Hinata finally gave up. Exhausted from leaping from building to building around the entire city of Konoha, Hinata was now on her way home using Naruto's back as transportation. They were only a few blocks away when the street lights turned on...

"Who knew you were so protective of Hanabi."

"I'm not really, it's just that the normally 'I can do it all, I know it all' little sister that I had came to me for advice. I just felt that I should make sure she didn't have a horrible experience."

"So that's why you were following her around?"

"I guess, I know Konohamaru isn't that kind of..."

Naruto placed fingers on Hinata's lip and pointed in front of them. Hinata eye's followed Naruto's fingers to rest upon the sight of her targets. Konohamaru was holding hands with Hanabi as they stood just outside the Hyuuga compound's main gate. The two seemed to be engaging in some light chatter, both surprisingly smiling. As it seemed their conversation was at an end, Konohamaru turned to walk away. That was the plan but a clasping hand from Hanabi prevented him, as he turned to question the reason he was stunned. The "Ice Princess" placed a sweet and soft peck on his cheek before disappearing into the sanctity of the compound. After his brain began working again, his face was adorned with a goofy grin. It didn't come off as he made his way down the street. Naruto and Hinata had gone into hiding and watched as Konohamaru walked by unaware of their presence. As the two emerged from hiding, they looked at each other both shocked at what they observed.

"Told you that it was Hanabi that you would have to worry about." teased Naruto. Hinata just pinched him on the cheek in response. Seeing that the mission was now over Naruto dropped Hinata off at the main compound, even though he was a respected ninja of Konoha he was still not the most welcomed guest.

"Thanks for not thinking I was crazy, Naruto-kun."

"You were just being a good big sister, nothing wrong with that. Besides, I enjoy going on missions with you."

"So how about another one tomorrow?"

"I accept, S-ranked?"

"Who knows..." said Hinata with a seductive smile. She put her hands on Naruto's face to pull him down and tipped on her toes to give her towering boyfriend a goodnight kiss. At least that was the plan...

"Hinata!" came a bellow from the gates.

The couple turned around to see Hiashi, the still current head of the Hyuuga glaring in their direction. Startled for what seems like the millionth time for the day Hinata parted from Naruto. The couple looked like a couple of busted teenagers. Naruto had his hand scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed smile while Hinata was staring at the ground, poking her fingers and her face beet red. Hiashi glared at Hinata in disappointment and then glared daggers of death at Naruto.

"Tomorrow Naruto." said Hinata as she waved goodbye to her love. Hiashi watched as she passed by and disappeared into the compound leaving her father and Naruto alone.

"Goodnight Hiashi-san."

"Uzumaki, I allow you to see my daughter but do not perform such displays of your lust on our premises. I have warned you for the last time. I hope you inform Sarutobi as well. I will not be so nice the next time." he warned before turning around.

...the following day

"Morning Hanabi, how was your date with Konohamaru-kun?"

Hanabi with a faint flush across her cheek glared at her older sister and then walked into the other room.

"Hanabi?" called Hinata.

Hanabi peered through the door. "If you follow me again, I will kill you!" she said through gritted teeth.

Ignoring her little sister's killing intent. "So there's a next time hmmm? Enjoyed yourself?" she said with a knowing smile.

"Yes..." muttered Hanabi as she disappeared from the door leaving a smiling sister behind.

"See I told you, Konohamaru was a perfect gentleman." added a voice that was not supposed to be there.

"Naruto" she squealed only to be kissed on the lips.

"Forgot to give you that last night." Hinata found herself stuttering as she used to when they were younger. "See you later tonight ok?" Without even waiting for a response Naruto disappeared as quickly as he came leaving behind a blushing but beaming Hinata.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yep another one, forgive me if I spell any of the ninja terms incorrectly...too lazy to check right now.


	3. Chapter 3: I Promise

**Author's Note:** Ideas for one shots keep popping up in my head recently. So I decided to use one of my favourite anime couples to help bring them to life. This is mainly Naruto/Hinata. If I feel like more couples may be added. So in conclusion this is just my one- shot collection featuring those two. Read, Enjoy and Review. Constructive criticism always welcomed.

**Summary**: My collection of one-shots featuring Naruto X Hinata.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto and all works associated with Naruto. They are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Co.

* * *

**I Promise**

The skies were emptying their souls onto Konoha. The seasonal showers were now a torrential downpour, sweeping through the streets of Konoha keeping those who had no business to attend to inside.

"Staring at it doesn't make it go away Hinata" came words of advice from Konoha's ice queen.

"I know that Hanabi." replied the Hyuuga heiress not turning her attention from her blurred window pane.

Hinata sighed as she watched the rain blur her view of the streets of Konoha." But he promised..." she said to herself.

"Commander, there are enemies coming from the flank!"

"How many?" shouted the senior officer.

"About 3 more squads, chuunin level at the least."

"Shit! Hyuuga give me a better assessment."

"Yes!" she shouted. In a matter of seconds veins appeared on her porcelain skin and her eyes went wide showing that her genkai was activated."If they continue on this pace they will intercept us in a matter of minutes. And it seems that another platoon is coming in from the east."

"So much for a simple extraction...they really need to choose their words better on these mission documents."

"Stop complaining commander, we have what we came for. All we need to do is make it to the border and hope that they lighten their pursuit." added a jounin teammate.

"I can complain when I feel like complaining, and watch your head!" shouted the captain as he moved his sub-ordinate out of the projectile's path. "No need to thank me now, you can do it when we reach the city's walls."

"The enemy is closing in captain what do we do?" asked Hinata.

"We avoid engagement for as long as possible. We were meant to simply obtain our package and return as quickly as possible. We will try to avoid any confrontation as long as necessary."

"I don't think we have that option." replied the jounin as shuriken rained down from the skies.

"Kaiten!" shouted Hinata as she spun around deflecting the incoming blades but as she stopped that momentary pause in their travel was all it took for them to be surrounded.

With their backs to each other they stared down their pursuers who seemed to be rather nonchalant, not going in for the final kill. Then again after seeing Hinata's last technique they knew that coming in close would be too great a risk on their part and they didn't know what other skills her other two teammates possessed.

"So what now commander?"

"Simple, you two get out of here while I open a gap for you two. The mission must be completed."

"I'm..." the jounin corrected her statement." We aren't leaving you behind."

"This is not something open to discussion now go!" shouted the commander as he rapidly began to perform seals.

Seeing that their prey was going on the offensive, the pursuers weren't about to be caught sitting on their laurels.

"I think they have other plans..." muttered Hinata to herself.

The enemy acted according to Hinata's hunch, they swarmed the group and began their assault. It could not be said that the 3 man cell was not holding their own but the numbers advantage was slowly coming into play, throwing the momentum in the attackers favor. The assailants broke their attacking, deciding to readjust their strategy. Too many of them were being eliminated and only one of the targets was now wounded.

"Think they decided to give up?"

"My arm's hurting too much to even reprimand you"

Hinata scanned the area intently; she was breathing heavily and realizing that there was going to be a price to pay to get out of here.

'Whenever your back is against the wall, just throw this. I promise, I will be there to help you.'

Hinata didn't know if it was the desperation of the situation that caused her mind to flash across her conversation with Naruto. All she knew was that her hand reached into her flak jacket and produced the kunai Naruto had given to her. As soon as the enemy stirred Hinata flung the kunai...

"Hinata!" the cry pierced the forest.

"What the hell is that?" asked the Jounin.

"Backup." said Hinata with a smile.

In a matter of seconds a yellow haired barrage pierced through the tree tops slamming into the attackers. The chaos was enough to give the once in trouble troop an opportunity to escape and they took it without hesitation. The team travelled through the treetops swiftly and when they were in the clear decided to a catch their breath.

"Can someone please explain to me what happened?" asked the Jounin between breaths.

"Seems we got additional help." replied the commander.

"From what? An entire army?"

The group then saw a flash of yellow and suddenly in front of them stood the towering figure of Konoha's most popular blonde."Just an army of one."

"Uzumaki why are you out here?" asked the commander.

"Just had a promise to keep." said Naruto as he looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye. Hinata blushed slightly, turning her head to avoid her teammates from seeing the red hue covering her cheeks.

"Hinata!"

The porcelain princess snapped out of her reverie and focused her attention to the source of the disruption."Yes father?"

"Where is your sister?"

"She just walked out a few minutes ago. She should still be on the compound."

"Hmm" Hiashi just simply nodded and closed the door. Hinata then began to turn her attention to the window once again. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced a photo of her and her mother when she was little; smiling before drifting off into thought again.

"Oi Hinata!"

"N-N-Naruto!" she stammered.

"I've been shouting your name for a few minutes now."

"S-s-sorry I didn't hear you."

"That's all right..." Naruto then paused as he got a good look at the Hyuuga heiress. Wanting to confirm his suspicions he bent down, placing his face millimeters away from Hinata's to examine at a closer distance. It should go without saying that Hinata's normally porcelain face was beet red at this point.

"N-Naruto?" she managed to force from her lips, albeit quietly.

"Hmmmm. Are you all right Hinata?"

"I'm fine Naruto."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine Naruto, it's just..." she began to trail off."It's nothing, excuse me Naruto." blurted Hinata before she turned and walked away from Naruto leaving the blonde sage stunned.

Hinata was strolling aimlessly around Konoha, her head lowered and eyes focused on the floor in front of her. That's when she felt a familiar presence at her side. Her gaze turned swiftly to the left of her to see Naruto walking beside her. She gave him a skeptical gaze but continued to walk attempting to ignore him, something that was definitely uncharacteristic of Hinata. Seeing as Naruto would not leave her alone, she made a quick turn but Naruto still trailed behind her. Hinata began to make turn after turn in an attempt to lose Naruto. As they stood on the bridge that the famous Team Seven used as their meeting place, Hinata stopped at the mid-point.

"Why are you following me?" asked Hinata her back still turned to Naruto.

"I'm not following you, this is my normal route after I come from my missions." lied Naruto through his teeth.

"So hurry up and pass me then."

"I normally sit on the edge of the bridge for a few minutes before I leave."

"So just do it already."

Naruto knew for sure something was wrong with Hinata, she was never this brash with him before and her voice was tainted with sadness. Not going to give up on his bluff so early, Naruto walked past Hinata and sat on the edge of the bridge staring upstream. As he passed by he swore he cud see tears flowing down her face, his keen sense of smell also noticed the faint smell of salt in the air. Seeing this as an opportunity, Hinata turned around and began to head back into town that was until she felt a pull on her hand.

"I know I'm not the brightest person on the planet, but I think I know you well enough to know when your hurt. That is something I definitely cannot let go, so just sit with me Hinata. If you don't want to talk I can understand, but if you change your mind..."

Hinata sighed deeply, wiped her tears with her free hand and sat next to Naruto on the ledge. The two just sat there staring at the stream, listening to the soothing sound of the flowing water. It wasn't gushing but the rhythmic motion was enough to lull you into a tranquil state of mind if you let it.

"Naruto?" asked Hinata suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ever wish you could have your family back?" This question caused Naruto to look at Hinata awkwardly. Feeling as if she had overstepped her boundaries Hinata quickly apologized.

Naruto put on a smile. "It's alright, just haven't been asked that many times." Naruto paused momentarily. "Hmmm, when I was younger I wished everyday. Nobody ever told me what happened to them. They just said they had died in the attack by the Nine-tails, which was true but nothing else. It was painful not having anyone to run home to, nobody to pick you up from the academy. Just sitting there after school watching everybody get to go home in their parents loving arms." Naruto took in a deep sigh. "Yeah, I always wished but when I got older and knew what happened. I knew it happened for a reason, but, you can say that I did get my wish in a way..."

"Really?"

"Yep, I got to meet my father for a brief moment and I got to talk to my mother when I was training to control the Nine-tails. And honestly, just those few fleeting minutes seemed to be enough to erase a lifetime of loneliness. My questions were answered and I knew they did what they did to save the village and give us a fighting chance against Madara." said Naruto with warm smile on his face.

"Hmmmmmm." was all that escaped Hinata's mouth.

"Wishing you could meet your mother again?"

Hinata jolted out of shock. "How did you..." she whispered.

"Just a hunch."

"Yeah, it's the anniversary of her death. I can barely remember her face and the moments we shared. Hanabi was too young to remember her as well and my father..." she trailed off. "My father acts as cold as he does everyday, he goes along like nothing is missing. Nobody in the entire compound seems to even remember anything, and I just couldn't take being there anymore. It's just, it's just..." she paused. "It's just; I don't want her to be forgotten."

"She won't. I'm sure of it."

"How is that?"

"As long as you remember her, she will never be. Even if you only remember that smile she gave to you and only you, the feeling of love that she gave you. No matter how small the memory might be, if you remember she will never be forgotten. Also, don't worry about your father. I'm sure he remembers her just as much, probably even more than you do."

"I doubt that."

"Have faith in your father, it's hard to give up on the one you love. My father had the option of living his life without my mother but decided against it. He couldn't bear to be parted from her and deny her the chance of seeing her son one more time. I'm sure if your father had the choice he would have done things differently as well. So even if he doesn't show it he remembers. Just give him a hug, no words, just embrace him. I'm sure your feelings will be carried over to him, even if he is a cold-hearted bastard sometimes..."

"Naruto!"

"What? You know he is!" he said defending himself.

This caused Hinata to giggle and the sound of her laughter put a smile on Naruto's face as well.

"Now that's the beautiful face I'm used to seeing." Hinata blushed due to the compliment. Naruto then moved in closer in an attempt to kiss Hinata on her cheek but things didn't go as planned. Startled by Naruto's sudden movement, her old habits kicked in and she shoved him. Now due to the existence of the laws of physics, the force of Hinata's push caused Naruto to loose his balance and after that gravity took control. Luckily for him the river below broke his fall, and for payment all it asked was that he be drenched from head to toe.

Seeing Naruto soaked to the bone, his hair heavy with water and drooping over his face, Hinata could not help but laugh. Her laughter was short lived though as a smirk appeared across Naruto's face.

"So you think this is funny huh?" Naruto began to rapidly form seals with his hands and Hinata suddenly felt a gust of wind hit her from the back causing her to take the plunge as well. "Having wind as your element comes in handy sometimes." he said with a toothy grin. "So..." Naruto's next statement was cut off as Hinata placed her lips on his.

"Thanks." she said as their lips parted.

"No problem my princess. I, your knight swear that there will never be a day that I leave your side, make you cry unless tears of joy, or see you without a smile on your face and leave you alone. Most importantly, I promise to always be there for you."

"Promise my knight in orange armor?"

"I do."

"Your oath is accepted, now to seal it." said Hinata as she leaned in to kiss Naruto one more time.

Hinata's reverie was once again snapped as the ferocity of the rain increased. The rain drops began beating against her glass as the wind whipped them in her direction. Sighing deeply, Hinata traced her fingers on the window pane. The cold glass giving her a slight chill, giving a sensation she got to know all too well. It reminded her of the chill she always got when Naruto appeared right behind her and whispered sweetly into her ear he was home.

"Guess he didn't make it..." as the words escaped her mouth Hinata felt a drop of water and that familiar sensation that warmed her body to the bone.

"Who didn't make it?" came a low deep voice in her ear.

"Naruto..." she said tenderely. Filled with excitement Hinata turned around to embrace her lover but was shocked at what she saw. "Naruto!"

The lovable blonde stood in front of her, his clothes showing battle scars. A sleeve was missing showing the bandage wrapped around his arm, dry blood was still on his cheek accompanied by a bandage plastered on the opposite side.

"Why aren't you to the hospital?"

"I was. Sakura should notice I'm missing in a few minutes actually."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"Because I had a promise to keep." he said with his patented toothy grin. He reached into this pocket, pulled out a necklace and placed it around her neck. He kissed her lightly on her forehead. "Happy Anniversary Hinata." he spoke softly.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in on his chest, the sudden pressure causing him to wince slightly. He soon saw Hinata start to tremble softly and then felt the tears as they made their way onto his chest.

"Hinata?"

"Thank you Naruto."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"It's nothing a knight wouldn't do for his princess." Naruto wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly."Let's relax before Sakura comes and kills me."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yeah another one shot I cranked out while trying to get over writer's block. Mistakes? probably but they will be checked later on. Hope you enjoyed it, if not feel free to let me know why not. Later!


	4. Chapter 4: Advice

**Author's Note:** Sooo...I am alive and I needed something to just get me used to writing again. Would have been sooner but between computer revival, work sucking and life sucking just couldn't find the muse to write anything. Fortunately friends provide you with situations you can use to turn into works of literature...long life friends. So yeah enough of my rambling, enjoy the short one shot of mine

**Summary**: My collection of one-shots featuring Naruto X Hinata.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto and all works associated with Naruto. They are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Co.

* * *

**Advice**

"Mmmm Naruto" said a blushing Hinata. Naruto was caressing the side of her neck as she sat at her desk attempting to continue writing her mission report. "Naruto-kun behave!" she scolded as she shooed him away.

"Fine." said Naruto with a pout as he left the office.

Hinata sighed deeply, she recomposed herself and started filling out the details of her mission. That was until she felt her ear lobe being toyed with deftly by Naruto's tongue. The pen unconsciously slipped out of her hands and her body began to feel warm in all the right places. As her body began to become a slave to his tongue's ministrations, her mind reminded her of the task she had to complete. This time she took the offensive; she rose from her chair and embraced Naruto with passionate kiss.

"That's more like it." he muffled. Believing that he had convinced his fiancée to succumb to her carnal desires, he failed to notice that he was now being moved towards the door and eventually into the hallway. The couple paused at the entrance to the office and Hinata pulled Naruto in deeply, giving him a passionate kiss and without warning she parted. Naruto now had a puzzled expression on his face, wondering why his lips were not tasting the essence that was Hinata. She stood in front of him, blew a kiss and waved goodbye as she closed the door in his face.

"Hinata." he whined at the door. "Let me in."

"No, I have work to do."

"But it's been so long..."

"I have only been gone a week Naruto."

"But I was gone for two weeks before that."

"No Naruto-kun!"

"Fine I'm coming in."

"Its locked." she replied

"Like that can stop me." he stated as his hands began to form signals

"It's sealed" was her response.

"Fine, I'm giving you an hour before I knock down the door."

"No you will not."

"Yes I will."

"No! You, mister are going to let me finish and if you don't I'm going to be forced to stay at the Hyuuga Compound. And if I do that there definitely won't be any continuation of our recent activities"

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me." she stated. Hearing the firmness in her voice Naruto could only concede at this point.

"Fine!" said Naruto, his voice could be mistaken for that of a spoilt child. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his behavior. "It's not funny!" he shouted as he continued his childish tantrum.

Naruto found his way into the living room and flopped onto the couch, there was absolutely nothing to do. He couldn't bother to turn on the television because the remote was too far. He thought about teleporting to it but he didn't feel like forming the seals. The only thing on his mind was Hinata and he was frustrated that he couldn't have her. His mind was beginning to form plots, plots that would get him into the room so he could get his way. But he remembered that Hinata let him finish his mission report the last time, granted that he just wrote I succeeded on the report and was severely scolded for it the following day. The actions of that night he deemed worthy of the trouble. He had a perverted grin on his face as his mind played a highlight reel of their sexual escapades. Continuing with the trend for the night Naruto was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Naruto looked around the room to see if he was hearing things, not hearing anything anymore he simply shrugged it off as a figment of his imagination. That was until he heard the sound once again in the direction of the front door. Sighing heavily, Naruto got to his feet and went to investigate the source of the disturbance. He swung the door open...

"Uzumaki's what do you want?" He then focused in and saw exactly who it is. "It's you."

"If I'm not correct, by that tone you are using I could say that you do not want to see me. But it is customary for friends to see each other at times as well. Am I not correct?"

"Sai, it's been almost 10 years since you have left ROOT. You are not as socially inept as you were before, so forgive me if I ignore your last couple of sentences. Now what do you want?"

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" he said.

Naruto looked at him skeptically and let out what felt like his hundredth sigh of the night. "Fine come in, I have some time to kill." Naruto let Sai come in then closed the door behind him. He headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge; he reached in and pulled out a bottle of sake. Grabbing two glasses from the cupboard he made his way to the table. He rested the glasses on the table, filled a glass and then handed it to Sai.

"There ya go."

"No thanks..."

"What do you mean no thanks? This is vintage sake from the Village of the Hidden Rain. You know how hard it is to get this?"

"Yes I do, I went with you to get it."

"That's right! So drink up."

Sai shot the glass which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow. "I said drink it not inhale it."

Sai exhaled slowly, he placed his glass on the table and poured himself another glass. This one he drank at a more moderate pace. So after their third glass Naruto asked his previous question. "What do you want?"

"It's Ino..." he said softly.

"What? She kicked you out or something?"

"Not that exactly."

"So what is it then?"

Sai began to blush slightly. "I just have a feeling that..."

Naruto took another sip of sake. "Hurry up and come out wit it already." he said growing impatient.

"...I think she's bored with me!"

"Huh?"

"Bored, disinterested, exhuasted, lacking enthusiasm. To put it simply I think she is growing tired of me."

"What do you mean tired?"

"She just doesn't seem as excited as she was when we first started."

"Still lost here..."

"She seems tired of our sex life." he blurted out.

"Pfft, why didn't you just say that?"

"Because it's not easy to say that's why."

"So change."

"Change what?"

"Change your routine, spice it up a little."

"Huh?"

Naruto began to stare blankly at Sai."Sai, you really don't know what I mean?"

"As in change position? I know how to do that. I mean that's what she taught me"

"No Sai, not simply change position. As in change your routine. If you do it on the bed, try the chair, the dresser, somewhere else in the room. Hell take it to any other place in the house."

"But isn't sex only supposed to be done in the bedroom?"

Naruto looked at Sai but when he saw he was serious he started to laugh. "Oh hell no, I don't think there is a place in this house we haven't had sex in."

Sai slightly cringed at the thought. "Don't worry we clean up afterward...most of the time" said Naruto with a smirk.

"But how was I supposed to know that? In all the books they always talked about being in touch with your partner's feelings, being sensual or emphasized touching. Even in those sex manuals that Kakashi-sensei let me read."

"So he gave you those too huh?" Sai just nodded. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "You know you weren't meant to follow those to the tee. That was sensei's version of sexual education without him having to talk, his perverted way of sexual education. Then again seeing who his wife is..."

"Anko-sensei?"

"Yeah, those two make a very interesting couple but anyways not getting sidetracked. Back to your little situation." Naruto paused for a moment before he spoke once again. "So what do you do on a normal...ummm...bedroom night?"

"Well I normally begin with foreplay, kissing and caressing she seems to like that. Then I progress from there, take off her top, play with her breasts then her stomach..."

"Okay, okay, enough information. You're making it sound like you are following the step-by-step guidelines on 'How To Make Love'..."

"So you have read it as well?"

"What?" Naruto was stunned for a moment. "There is actually a book called that?"

"Yes, several volumes in fact.'How To Make Love','How to Kiss','How To Erotic Massage'..."

"Erotic massage huh? I might have to borrow that one but once again Sai, back to your issues. Let me ask you one thing Sai. Do you enjoy drawing the same picture every time?"

"Do you enjoy drawing the same picture every time you draw?"

"No..."

"Exactly. So do you think Ino's going to enjoy the same routine every time?"

"No" answered Sai after a deep sigh.

"Use your imagination, think of something that might drive her wild. I mean you're an artist for crying out loud think of her as a canvas. I mean your paintings come to life, use it as a way to get her in the mood, something. Hell I even used Kage no..." Naruto coughed and stopped abruptly. "As I was saying, your ninjitsu can be an option."

"Is there a book or some notes..." started Sai.

Naruto had to resist the urge to scream. "Sai, I have seen you come up with complex schemes at the drop of a hat during our missions together. Why in the world would someone so calculating need a novel to tell them how to think?"

"Sex is not a mission. I mean you do react to her movements and try to think of what are you going to do three steps ahead but it's not as simple as it sounds."

Naruto just stood there, his jaw dropped as he couldn't believe how Sai just described one of his favorite pastimes. Naruto then snapped himself out of his stupor; he took downed what was left in his cup and slammed it on the table.

"Damnit Sai! Listen! " Sai looked at Naruto attentively. "You want a mission? This is a mission. You are going to go over to Ino's! As soon as she opens the door, ignore the greetings. No good evening, goodnight hello, none of that. You pull her in, kiss her passionately then pick her up and throw her over your shoulder. You are going to slam the door close. Throw her down on the nearest surface!" Naruto paused for a moment, he remembered who he was talking to and decided to specify this detail." You are going to throw her down on the nearest soft, comfortable surface! Tear of her clothes! And let your inner BEAST out!"

"Inner beast?"

"Yes! YOUR INNER BEAST!" Naruto's eyes almost began to turn red as he spoke with so much passion. Naruto then calmed down and regained his composure. "So as I was saying, that is what you are going to do."

"It's that simple?"

"It's a start, it's a start my friend." Naruto was about to open his mouth to impart more words of wisdom, but then heard the door to the office open. That was the signal that their little session was over. "The mission starts now!"

"What right now?"

Naruto began to Usher his former teammate to the door. "Yes right now! I expect a full mission report tomorrow."

"But I still have questions..."

Naruto heard Hinata call his name. "This is a D-rank mission, complete it and you will gain access to the higher levels. Now go!" Naruto had to resist the urge to throw him out of the house but how fast he closed the door he might as well have.

Hinata now stood in the hallway. "Who was that?"

"Just Sai stopping by for a small drink."

"Really? How's he?"

"He's going to be alright, shame I can't say the same for you."

"Hmm?" said Hinata coyly.

"You think it's funny how you locked me out huh." Naruto's eyes changed to bloodshot red and his features more feral.

"You think you can take me that easily?"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" said Naruto as two clones appeared. Hinata audibly gulped much to Naruto's satisfaction. "You have a 10 second head start."

"10...9..."

Hinata laughed out loud. "Someone save me!" she shouted as she ran away.

...the following afternoon

Hinata was sitting on the couch, lost in her reading when she heard the knock on the door. Resting her book down on the coffee table she went to see who came to visit them at this hour.

"Hey Ino." said Hinata as she opened the door.

"Is Naruto in?"

"No, he's by the Hokage's office. Why?"

Ino just leaped at Hinata and squeezed her tightly."Give him that for me will you! That and a big Thank You!" Ino then released Hinata and waved goodbye. Hinata just stood there blinking, lost as to what had just transpired.

"Sure..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yeah there you have it...mistakes probably? Will I go over them...who knows. If you spot some feel free to let me know. So until then later and for those who read my pokemon fanfic...just be patient a lil bit longer. I promise two chapters...I really do


	5. Chapter 5: Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:** Ideas for one shots keep popping up in my head recently. So I decided to use one of my favourite anime couples to help bring them to life. This is mainly Naruto/Hinata. If I feel like more couples may be added. So in conclusion this is just my one- shot collection featuring those two. Read, Enjoy and Review. Constructive criticism always welcomed.

**Summary**: My collection of one-shots featuring Naruto X Hinata.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and all works associated with Naruto. They are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Co.

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

"These are the targets?"

"Yes, did you not read the mission briefing?"

"They are nothing but a bunch of kids. You can see that they are barely genin."

"Orders are orders."

"Is this what the once great hidden village of metal has come to?"

"The reason behind this is so that we can use these hostages as bargaining chips. So that our fellow shinobi will be released from prison. It is well known that Konoha treasures their youth over anything else, some rubbish about the Will of Fire."

"So what about the Jounin accompanying them?"

"Nothing that our team cannot distract."

"As you can see they haven't even detected our presence as yet."

"Well this is indeed considered to be friendly territory and there haven't been any incidents in the past few years especially since the end of the last Shinobi war."

"Excellent spot for an ambush."

"Will you two shut up, this is not a time for idle banter and history lessons. We need to prepare. Now let's get going."

Night soon fell and the team from Konoha was starting to settle in for the night. This is when the team from Hidden Village of Metal decided to strike. The attack was swift, their first goal was to separate the Jounin from the rest of the group. This was done by using an iron tomb shooting out from the ground and enclosing its target. Using this moment of free time the others descended from the trees and used the panic to launch after their targets. What they didn't expect was that the Jounin had no intention of letting them have their way. Flames tore through the metal prison and in a blur the Jounin emerged lashing out at the assailants. A full scale battle erupted, the Konoha Jounin being able to hold his own against the two attackers.

"This is pointless! We need to pull back!"

"Like hell I'm going to allow this mission to be a failure." With determination in his eyes the attacker found one of their targets and decided one was definitely better than none. The fledgling genin was momentarily paralyzed by fear, and that one moment of hesitation was all he needed. A quick blow to the back of her head and the female genin collapsed into his arms. Seeing what happened, the Konoha Jounin lunged after the attacker.

"Metal Hidden Technique, Demon Steel Fortress!" As the Hidden Metal's Jounin hands touched the ground, out sprung four huge slabs of steel towering towards the sky. With prize in hand the group bounded off towards their home leaving the Konoha Jounin to swear endlessly at the night sky.

The captured genin's eyes began to open; she winced as she regained consciousness as she finally felt the blow. Still groggy and only seeing forest floor passing below her she panicked. She shot up knocking her carrier slightly off balance. She began to squirm as she realized her limbs were bound.

"Where am I?" she shouted.

"I thought I told you to plaster her mouth shut."

"At what point in time was I going to do this? When I saved your ass from the Konoha Jounin?"

"Who cares? Just do it when we arrive."

"What if she screams?"

"There isn't anybody in hearing distance."

"What do you guys want?" asked the plum haired genin.

"None of your business, young one."

"I hope it's important."

"Why does it matter to you? We could simple be moving to another area to slit your throat." said the other kidnapper attempting to frighten the child.

"If that was the case you could have done it a long time ago."

"What if we wan..."

"Stop talking with the hostage."

The genin flicked her flowing plum hair so it wouldn't dangle in her crystal blue eyes."Like I said I hope it's important because when my dad finds out..."

"Do you really think you're father will be able to save you."

"Yep, he promised."

"Foolish child your father is hundreds of miles away and where we are taking you not one man can destroy."

"You obviously don't know my father."

"Who cares about your father?"

"He is a legend amongst ninja even you bastards should know his name. Hell you would probably pee your pants if I uttered his name."

"Well who is he then?"

"None other than..."

"Enough of this nonsense!" the commanding officer knocked the trapped genin out once more.

The genin's eyes once again opened slowly, her vision blurry and that familiar knock to the back of her head pained her once again.

"Bastard, did he have to hit me so hard."

"You're lucky we are supposed to keep you alive. I personally can't wait till you are of no use to us and I can slit your throat. I think I would enjoy watching the life ebb slowly from those pretty blue eyes of yours." The captor had now pressed a kunai against the genin's throat, just hard enough for a small amount of blood to trickle down her porcelain skin. "Now do me a favor and shut up until I can kill you."

Instead of crying and breaking down like any normal inexperienced genin, her blue eyes glared holes into his skull.

"Keep that glare up and I will remove those eyes of yours slowly. They need you alive, but not in what condition." he said with a maniacal grin

"I hope he kicks your face in."

"Who? Your father?"

"Yep."

"Listen kid, I know everybody thinks their father is the best ninja in the world. The reality is we are inside one of the last remaining strong holds of our village. Even if he did find it, he would need a small battalion just tailored for the primary mission of extracting you with as little detection as possible."

This caused the genin to smirk."I like to prove people wrong." The genin grinned and stared her guard right in the eyes. The guard began to look skeptically and got the feeling something was up.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked as he noticed that the strands of her hair where starting to get lighter.

"You'll see."

"Stop it right now or I..." the Jounin didn't finish his statement as a large explosion rocked the ground. The ceiling and walls began to shake, debris falling slightly from the roof. All that was heard was a loud bellow, a bellow filled with such murderous intent that the seasoned Jounin actually lost his nerve temporarily. He looked over at hostage who had a toothy grin plastered on her face.

"What did you do?" he asked. Another loud explosion rocked the compound; he could hear the sound of an intense battle being raged. The building was beginning to shake with each impact. The screams of his comrades began to fill the corridors. He began to seethe with anger.

"You little bitch. What the hell did you do?"

"I told you, you would be sorry when my father reaches."

"Who? How the hell did he find us?" That was when he remembered her hair glowing slightly."You led him here! To hell with this plan, I'm going to kill you and then leave this place."

Realizing that the Jounin wasn't lying, the genin started to squirm. She thrashed around trying to remove herself from her bonds but was having no luck. The jounin got closer and closer and was about to strike. That was until the door flew past him and embedded itself in the wall. He turned around ready to engage the intruder but what stood before him was something he knew he could not beat. There in front of him stood a tall figure emanating a fiery yellow aura, his chakra pulsing, shooting off waves of malicious intent. The Jounin's mind was now in panic mode and he did the only thing that he thought would ensure his survival; he grabbed the genin and placed the kunai to her throat.

"Don't take another step, or I will kill her."

"Don't listen to him dad!"

"Shut up! I have had enough of your mouth!" the Jounin motioned to stab the genin in her throat. That was when he realized his hand was being held and a hand was wrapped around his neck.

"Nobody threatens my daughter!"

"So your father was the Dem..." his face had a smirk as he uttered those last words.

As she was released from her chains she latched her arms around her savior. "Daddy!"

The figure's aura had dissipated; the only thing surrounding him was his daughter's arms around his neck. As he stood up he held the young girl in his arms, using his other hand he brushed her flowing locks out of her face and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to wipe out an entire fortress dattebayo."

"You still took your time."

"I only travelled a few miles to this destination, give me a break."

"Only because you rescued me, I will let you off this time." She had a prideful smile on her face. "You know I told them that they were making a big mistake."

"How many times have I told you not to tell the enemies that you are my daughter? That might cause more harm than good."

"The daughter of Uzumaki Naruto has nothing to fear! A simple chakra molding and out pops the most bad ass ninja in history."

"Suko! Watch your mouth! If your mother hears you saying that she will definitely blame me."

"Sorry dad." she apologized half heartedly.

Naruto could only shake his head at this daughter's defiance. He stood up and used his hand to form the seal necessary to perform the Flying Thunder God technique. "Now let's go home, I'm sure your mother is wondering why I disappeared from dinner so suddenly."

* * *

**Author's Note:** The thought was dancing round my head since I saw Kushina's hair dance in the manga. So if you don't like it, let me know why not? If you loved...i love you too. Until next time


End file.
